


Poison =/= Love

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's an expected disaster when Izzy tries to cook.





	Poison =/= Love

"Uh, Izzy?" Clary asked worriedly. There was smoke. In their apartment. Granted it was a very thin layer and it explained why the window was open, but not what the source was.

Izzy came into view, hands covered by oven mitts and tears smearing the foundation on her face. "It's fine."

"Are you okay?" Clary closed and locked the door but kept her shoes on. They had a fan around here somewhere from that time the air conditioning had broken, but she didn't quite remember where they'd stashed it afterwards.

"I'm _fine_ ," she repeated, trying to speak into existence, Clary guessed. She seemed rather angry, but Clary needed to know what happened in case this was something she had to call someone about.

"What happened? A candle or...?"

"I was cooking."

"Uh. Izzy sweetie? I thought we decided that it was best for everyone if you don't try to cook anymore like four years ago."

"I know! I was just trying to do something nice for our anniversary."

"Why?" Clary asked, not getting the point.

"Because I love you, god damn it!"

Clary held her hands up in surrender. "I know, and I appreciate that. I just thought that you had accepted your lack of cooking skills? This is not a jab at you as a person, you're absolutely magnificent and I love you too. I'm just confused as to why you tried when you know I appreciate so many other things about you."

"I wanted it to work out. Just once." She peeled off the oven mitts angrily, putting her hands on her hips as she stomped back into the kitchen.

Izzy ended up calming down after a few more minutes and renewed her promise not to try and cook without supervision. "I wanted to do something new," she pouted. "Show that I'm not boring because we've been dating for so long."

"Izzy, you are many things. Boring is not one of them, and it never will be."


End file.
